


Can I have this dance?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 87, M/M, Sahll we Dance spin-off, THE dance, The wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta so wasn't ready to dance with his sister.





	Can I have this dance?

Yuta was sweating in his suit. Shit, he wasn't ready for this.  
Keiko was currently dancing with their father, the next will be Yuta.  
Who was feeling like he was going to throw up in any second. At least eighty people were watching, and he was sure he was going to fuck it up. 

Keiko was nice enough to notify him that they were going to dance slow waltz when he and Taeyong arrived in Japan, so he had some time to practice before the wedding. But no amount of practice could've prepared Yuta for this. (And no, not because most of their practices turned into make out sessions.) 

He heard the songs last accords and swallowed heavily. This is it, he was done for. 

Their father lead Keiko towards him and held her hand out for him to take. Yuta felt like crying. 

"Come on, don't look like it's your execution" Keiko grinned and grabbed his hand to pull him onto the dance floor. Yuta heard Johnny and Jaehyun wolf-whisthling in the background, but he was too concentrated on trying to stay in rhythm that he completely forgot about it. 

Keiko took the lead and basically pulled Yuta through the first half of the dance, before she spoke up.  
"You know, I paid Taeyong to teach you because I wanted to dance with you. But he didn't do a very good job" she giggled, causing Yuta to groan.

"First, you paid him because you wanted him to be my date. Second, I could lead if you let me, but now I'm just concentrating on not fucking up and stepping on your dress" he said, finally looking into her eyes and not onto their feet.

" And it worked" she winked and stuck her tongue out. " And this is my wedding, let me have this dance the way I want it" she said, making Yuta laugh.  
"Then don't complain" he grinned. 

"I'm the bride, it's my job to bitch about everything tonight!" 

Yuta smiled. Today he will let her have her way. But tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
